Electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other mobile devices may be configured to receive broadcasts of multimedia content items that include sports, entertainment, informational programs, or advertisements. For example, audio and/or video data that may be displayed as an advertisement by the electronic device may be communicated using a broadband broadcast communications link to the electronic devices. Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatuses for providing, displaying, and increasing the likelihood of display of broadcast content items, specifically advertisements, on such electronic devices.